


Тоннель

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Character Death, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Saint-Petersburg, no magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Молодому англичанину после ядерного удара не повезло остаться в петербургском метро.
Kudos: 2





	Тоннель

**Author's Note:**

> Отчасти кроссовер с Метро 2033.  
> Написано на спецквест для команды Люциуса Малфоя на ЗФБ 2015

Люциус шагал давно знакомой дорогой. В свете неяркого фонаря на стенах играли причудливые тени. Где-то далеко что-то капало - должно быть, техники опять пропустили протечку. За спиной пыхтел Арти Хорьков. Полпути он доставал Люциуса болтовней, рассказывал о своей чудесной жене, детишках и о том, как они прекрасно живут на трех квадратных метрах подсобки на Пушкинской. Слушать его было невыносимо. 

Он напоминал Люциусу однокашника по Кембриджу, которого он на дух не переносил. И вот надо же, на другом конце света встретил почти точную копию! Одно радовало: тяжелая дорога и молчаливое неодобрение Люциуса все же заставили Арти заткнуться. 

Перегон между Обводным и Волковской по праву пользовался дурной славой. Редко кто осмеливался сунуться сюда без верного проводника. Обычно Люциус сопровождал обозы торговцев из Центра в Южную республику. Платили они, в отличие от частников, хорошо, да и опасность натолкнуться на неприятный сюрприз была существенно меньше. Но Арти обещал хороший гонорар, говорил, что у его сына, обустроившегося в районе Проспекта Славы, ощенилась сука полуразумной овчарки, и клятвенно обещал отдать щеночка, если Люциус доведет его до места. И Люциус рискнул. 

Перегоны на юг были новыми, их достроили как раз незадолго до удара, но атмосфера в них стояла нехорошая. Люциус, привыкший различать любые колебания в "настроении" тоннелей, остановился. Что-то было не так. Порыв холодного воздуха коснулся лица и пропал. 

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Арти, встав рядом.

— Ничего. Идем. Держись за мной.

Надо было двигаться дальше.

Если что Люциус и ненавидел больше всего в своем вынужденном заточении, так это необходимость говорить на русском языке. Ненавистном русском языке, которого он не чувствовал и не понимал. Люциус в прошлом славился своим красноречием, он мог бы уговорить шотландца купить собственный же килт, но здесь, в России, чувствовал себя косноязычным идиотом. Когда на город обрушился первый удар, и Люциус, повинуясь стадному инстинкту, бросился в метро, он не знал по-русски ни слова. И до сих пор его словарный запас был не слишком велик. 

Должно быть, Арти тоже что-то почувствовал, потому что опять начал болтать, чем только отвлекал Люциуса. А он не мог отделаться от мысли, что впереди что-то есть. Ждет.

Перегон до Волковской проходил под старым кладбищем. Даже Сталкеры не решались выходить здесь на поверхность. Травили байки о голодных призраках, светящихся скелетах и жадных до плоти немертвых, которые копошатся в старых могилах, жрут друг друга и поджидают зазевавшихся дурачков. Поговаривали, смеясь, что трупаки так и до самого метро могут прокопать. А что? Усталости они не знают, народу много! 

Люциус над этими мрачными шутками не смеялся. Он точно знал — Волковская опасна. Даже цвет станции — яркий, фиолетовый — казался странным. Не случайно там никто не жил, а караваны никогда не останавливались на ночевки, предпочитая пройти еще пару километров дальше, до хотя бы отчасти заселенной Бухарестской. Ему, правда, встречалось несколько бесстрашных идиотов, собиравшихся обустроиться на проклятой станции. У одного, помнится, был приметный красно-золотой шарф, позже окровавленные обрывки этого шарфа Люциус встречал на протяжении полукилометра на подходе к Волковской. 

-... А я ей и говорю, Марьяна, золотце ты мое, ну куда нам еще детей? А она: «Но дочки, дочки-то у нас так и нет». Вот и завели. И знаешь, брат, счастливы! Женька просто солнышко. Тут уже и забудешь, как оно выглядело, это солнце, а на Женьку глянешь и вспомнишь. Вот вернемся, со всей семьей тебя познакомлю.

Шорох.

— Тихо! — прошептал Люциус и дернулся к Арти.

Тот было открыл рот, но Люциус зажал его одной рукой, а второй выключил фонарь. Он чувствовал, как Арти сглотнул, кожа под ладонью стала влажной. Только бы не завопил от страха, но Арти вел себя примерно — дрожал, но вырваться не пытался. 

Впереди что-то двигалось. Почти бесшумно, незаметно. Как назло, рядом не было ни одной ниши, оставалось только вжаться в стену и надеяться, что их не заметят.

Липкий пот пополз по спине. Люциусу почему-то вспомнилось, как он, будучи еще совсем маленьким, прятался ночью в платяном шкафу, потому что лежать на кровати было невыносимо - слишком приметно, слишком легко найти. Позже он и вспомнить не мог, чего же так боялся, но вот сейчас старый страх вернулся. Хотелось бежать или хотя бы накрыться с головой старым одеялом, но он почему-то продолжал стоять едва ли не в обнимку с никчемным Артуром Хорьковым.

Раздался еще один шорох, уже ближе. И еще. Люциус с трудом заставлял себя стоять не шелохнувшись. Единственный шанс, что нечто их не заметит. Люциус почти почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его ботинка. 

Оно рядом. Люциус перестал дышать, а в следующий момент понял, что это все бесполезно. Нечто знает, что он здесь, чует его, видит и вот-вот… 

Одним движением Люциус отбросил Арти на середину тоннеля, тот вскрикнул, а потом заорал уже совершенно не по-человечески. Раздалось смачное хлюпанье, хруст, чавканье. Люциус не побежал: чем бы оно ни было — догонит, это он знал точно. Он опустился на корточки и закрыл уши руками. Его трясло.

Он едва не вскочил, когда липкий язык коснулся тыльной стороны ладони.

— Тихо. Ты привел негодное мясо, бесполезное.

Люциус хотел возразить, что никого не приводил, но дыхание перехватило. Легкий, напоминающий змеиное жало язык касался пальцев.

— Ты тоже… не подходишь. Нужен другой. Без лишних мыслей, привязанностей, знаний и волос сверху. Пустой мозг, чтобы я мог заполнить его. Сначала поглотить, а потом заполнить. Собой.

— Я не понимаю, — пробормотал Люциус и медленно поднялся.

— Глупый английский мальчик, очень пугливый мальчик. Ты ведь хочешь вернуться домой, к своей глупенькой жене и сыночку?

— Это невозможно.

— Я тоже невозможен, но существую. Сделай меня сильнее, и я помогу тебе. 

— Как? — Холодный язык мазнул по губам.

— Найди мне пустого человека, — прошептала тень. — И не вздумай меня обмануть, странник, я за тобой прослежу. Найдешь — выведу отсюда, вернешься домой. Верь. Не найдешь — сдохнешь в корчах в первом же тоннеле. Мой скользкий, вкусный друг.

Глупый, никчемный, одинокий, лысый. Люциус вдруг вспомнил, что знает подходящего человека — помощника водопроводчика на Лиговской, Бориса Белкина.

— Ну, что ты скажешь? — шепнула тень и больно укусила за запястье.

— Я согласен на ваше предложение, мистер. И, кажется, знаю, кто может вас устроить.

— Отлично.

Тень мгновенно исчезла, словно ее и не было. Даже дышать стало легче. Поморгав, снова зажегся фонарь - в его свете были хорошо видны окровавленные останки несчастного Арти. Люциус поспешно отвернулся и бросил взгляд на свою руку. На тыльной стороне наливался синяк, очертаниями напоминающий череп.


End file.
